Mother and Son
by mark.luff1
Summary: Lily is Harry's Soul Mate! She was born on the day before Harry, but was sent back in time so she could give birth to her soul-mate. I have a weird story line for this pairing, read 2nd chapter for full explanation. They then meet Merlin and Morgana with Sirius when he entered Godric's Hollow to get Harry but finding a kissing Harry and Lily (one year old).
1. Chapter 1

**Mother and Son**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter! Or anything you recognise.**

**Pairings:**

**Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter (De-aged) INCEST: IF YOU HATE DON'T READ!**

**Genrés:**

**Romance, Adventure**

**Authors Note:**

**NO FLAMES! SOUL BOND FIC!**

**REPTILLIA 28 CHALLENGE WITH A TWIST!**

**Powerful!Harry and Lily Grey!Harry and Lily Metamorphmagus!Harry and Lily Independent!Harry**

Chapter 1: RETURN

This is my story of a strange couple that met most people think is stupid and immoral, here's the almost incomprehensible story.

"Let's see. Lily Evans was an adopted orphan Born on the 1st August 1980, however, to get her soul mate, she had to give birth to him. So fate sent her back in time, she married a James Potter shortly after graduating from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shortly afterwards she gave birth to Harry James Potter on the 31st of July 1980 while naming Sirius Black as Godfather and Amelia Bones as Godmother. Her son and Soul mate was bringing forth her magic and his magic and combining them to complete their Soul Bond, so to finalise this bond they needed to kiss. But you DIDN'T! You didn't finalise the bond!" A woman said to Lily.

They were in a large ornate office, much like Dumbledork's office, however it was white. The woman had long, dark hair, with grey eyes and a beautiful, angular face. Across her sat Lily Evans, future bride and lover of Harry Potter, when certain requirements are met. Lily was being slowly de-aged to her proper age of one. After being killed by Voldemort she was bought to this office to talk about her life. "You will remember everything, even that Harry is your son, but don't let that bother you, he is your soul mate, and so it won't matter for future generations of the Potter's. Love him like a girlfriend, oh yeah, and Dumbledork is NOT to be trusted." The woman told a stunned Lily Evans, who was now 9. "One last thing, there's this girl. Some Granger girl, she was much like you, and is being tricked by authority figures, you and Harry need to keep her away from the Supreme Manipulator. You, my friend are lucky, you are currently the only girl who hasn't been raped by him."

"WHAT, he rapes students, sweet Merlin, I will not let my boyfriend (shudder) of this Granger girl share the same fate. I promise." A now 4 year old Lily said.

"Oh, yes, take him to Gringotts on your 11th birthday, now, let's sort the long, boring and frankly _pointless_ paperwork, to send you back to your soul mate so you can FINALISE THE BOND!" The woman told the 2 year old girl.

"Remember, completing this bond will change the world." After a half-hour period were Lily was her proper age, and the tedious Paperwork was complete Lily was sent to Harry, who was about to be found in his cot at Godric's Hollow by Sirius.

As Sirius, a handsome man with almost Potter hair, walked in he smiled at the sight of Lily and Harry in a lover's embrace simply kissing. "Way to go Pronglet, only one and all over the girls, she looks just like Lily, red hair, emerald eyes, eyeyeye, he's snogging his twin sister, ah well, if they love each over I shan't interfere, after all I've loved Bella for a long time, come on you two, let's get to the manor." He said. However before he picked them up a white light surrounded the two soul mates the light kept getting brighter until… CRACK! They three of them were sent to, well I can't say the guy with the beard and hot chick haven't said yet.

A guy with a white beard and a staff approached "Welcome to Avalon…" Well there you go Avalon, imagine Camelot from _Merlin_ (which I do not own)... "Shut up now, 1!" ok, ok, I'll stop, yeesh, spoilsport. "Anyway, before my friend interrupted, this is Avalon, my name is Merlin, and the beautiful _chick_ as he described is my wife, now don't react, Morgana Emrys née Le Fey." The three now 20 year olds opened their eyes, wide, like saucers. "Anyway let me run through her _actual_lineage." An hour passed in which the infamous light wizard told his 3 young apprentices about how evil she is, not at all, more a darkish shade of grey.

"Right." Morgana announced. "We need to set up a programme for you three to learn everything about the wizarding world: Warding, teleportation, physics etc for the next few years. But first, you three, who are you? And who are the soul-bonded?"

"I am Sirius Black my most stunning lady." Sirius said kissing her hand causing Harry and Lily to face-palm.

"Lily Evans and my soul-mate Harry Potter." Lily announced while squeezing Harry's hand who smiled.

"I guess that makes me Harry Potter and my soul-mate Lily Evans. Wow you have the most beautiful eyes." Harry commented.

Lily gained a pink tinge. "Thanks Harry." She said kissing him. He smiled with the natural lop-sided Potter smile making her go weak at the knees. _So handsome, I'm glad I'm his soul-mate._

"Thank you." Harry said with a look of happiness plastered on his face. "I'm glad as well."

"Um, you heard me?" Lily asked, Sirius, Merlin and Morgana were smirking.

"Of course Lily, why wouldn't I?" Harry asked confused.

"Either I am a ventriloquist, which I doubt. I believe you heard my thoughts, try thinking something, I'll draw up a conclusion from that." Lily told her boyfriend, son, oh whatever, after all they are meant to be together, I, 1 give my blessing. I go by another name: God! (Evil Laughter), sorry.

_You're my mother? _Harry thought.

"Yes Harry, I am your mother, however, I am also your soul-mate and this means we are destined to be together for ever, God obviously has his reasons." Lily explained. "Now, since you most definitely are not a ventriloquist and Padfoot as well as the other 2 are smirking, the thought speech is part of this Soul-bond. Now let's get this out of the way so we can go to Hogwarts, my handsome young man." Lily said while hugging Harry with her head in the crook of his neck, she felt safe and content in his arms, now she knew that they are meant to be together. Harry kissed her on the cheek. She started purring, she couldn't help it.

Sirius and the other two laughed like crazy. Merlin and Morana sobered up and told them their game plan. "Over, however long it will take, we will teach you everything not taught at Hogwarts, but first, you need a staff that turns into a wand, come on let's build it."

In front of them appeared various woods and ingredients. "Now dear move your hand over the woods and see which ones you feel a pull towards." Morgana told them. "Please stop stating the obvious!" Morgana yelled at God. I don't think so, I'm writing all of this down and I prefer dicta quills. "Fine fine! But be quieter." (Smirk) fine, from now on I won't announce my thoughts; it was fun while it lasted. "Now hover your hand over the woods." When Harry and Lily stuck out their hands 3 pieces of wood shot into their hands. "Right Harry, you have elder, a grey wood, SOUTH SNOW WOOD! Virtually impossible, this is the first use _ever_, it's the brightest wood possible, and…" THUMP. She fainted. After a few minutes she regained consciousness. "Sorry, _that _wood _is_ impossible to use, it comes from the blackest of all trees, it doesn't have a name even. I'll name if'n you please." Harry just nodded. "I'll call it the Forbidden wood." She looked at Lily's woods and nodded "Almost the same, but you have a slightly less dark wood, it's called Blackwood. Expected of course."

They followed Merlin this time, over to the ingredients. "Same thing as woods." He said in a voice that didn't betray his excited thoughts. They didn't even get their hands up before the same 4 ingredients hit both of them in the middle of their chest. "Guys, take a look, you have four of most impossible ingredients; basilisk venom, phoenix tears, dementor blood and essence of a patronous charm, they shouldn't be together, however the chemical signature of the four of them, means that they shall combine _perfectly_. Now let's put them together."

The final results:

Harry Potter: Elder, Snow wood and Forbidden Wood, 16 ½ inches, Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, Dementor Blood and essence of Patronous Core. (Staff; body height [self-adjusting])

Lily Evans: Elder, Snow wood and Dark Wood, 14 ¼ inches, Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, Dementor Blood and essence of Patronous Core. (Staff ;body height [self-adjusting])

"Right, let's see what abilities you have." Merlin pointed his now transfigured 15 inch long wand and incanted. "abilitiesrevelare" It took a few seconds before the aura around Harry split distinctly. "Right, you are a metamorphmagus, it has been blocked but I'll release it afterwards, telekinesis. Blocked, you are an animal speaker, limited to parseltounge. A natural Occlumence, blocked. Part-Phoenix from your dads side, it awoke in you. Lily, you are also a metamorphmagus and thanks to your sul-bond, everything Harry has and is." Merlin announced. "Right credas,ingenium." A purple beam shot out of his wand, and when it hit Harry he started screaming, screaming like he was being tortured. "DON'T STAND THERE LILY, HELP HIM, IF YOU DON'T HE'LL DIE!"

Lily rushed towards him and held him tightly in her arms while speaking softly to him. "Come on Harry, listen to me, if you get through this, we will be together, we'll be married as soon as we get out of Hogwarts and spend forever together, I love you, and I will always love you, I want our forever, like how it's meant to be, I love you Harry." Lily whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too Lily, we will always be together, my heart is yours, I love you so much." Harry said before promptly fainting.

Next chapter:

Shopping and the Hogwarts express.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping and sorting

**Mother and Son**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter! Or anything you recognise.**

**Pairings:**

** Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter (De-aged) INCEST: IF YOU HATE DON'T READ!**

**Genrés:**

**Romance, Adventure**

**Authors Note:**

**NO FLAMES! SOUL BOND FIC!**

**REPTILLIA 28 CHALLENGE WITH A TWIST!**

**THINK OF MY NARRTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER IN AVALON AS 'ME' TALKING TO THE PEPOLE THERE!**

**Powerful!Harry and Lily Grey!Harry and Lily Metamorphmagus!Harry and Lily Independent!Harry**

**[(!), (?) and.] = sarcasm.**

**$Parseltounge$**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**£Creature speak£**

**"_spells"_**

**Chapter 2: SHOPPING (GROANS OF THE UNWILLING POPULATION), HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND SORTING.**

10 YEARS LATER

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$.

Over the past decade Harry and Lily got to know each other very well, their love had deepened, and their training was perfect; they had learnt how to hone their metamorphmagus abilities to the point of turning into a person of the opposite gender, how to take control of flashing to the point of traveling from say; London to New Zealand while not getting even remotely tired and had practiced talking to all animals even magical ones, but the best part about them is; they are immortal, because like all other phoenixes, they will get to choose when to move on. The lessons on the physics were enlightening. Training as they had, had made them more powerful than Merlin and Morgana together.

They remembered meeting the rest of the family fondly.

_Flashback_

It was a couple of months into Harry and Lily's training, they were resting when they heard a shocked voice call out. "Lily!" James, a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes came running towards his now ex-wife, when he hit an invisible shield conjured by Harry. "ooof." And he landed on his arse.

Lily smiled, even though she and James got married for the simple reason of creating her soul-mate, she still thought of him as a great friend. "Harry, lower the shield please." Lily whispered into Harry's ear. Nodding, Harry waved his hand and lowered the shield. She ran and pulled James into a bone crushing hug. Smiling she said. "Hi James."

James looked her over smiling. "Right, I've been watching you." They proceeded to have a conversation about Harry and Lily's relationship, he agreed that it was strange, but approved knowing ol' mark. Luff 1 aka God here must know what he's doing.

_End flashback_

Sirius, he was appointed their magical guardian. Merlin and Morgana agreed to help them during their time at Hogwarts in their dreams. It was the final day of training and it was the day that Sirius made the decision of; either staying behind or looking after the two natural pranksters.

"So Harry, this is it, we're going home, we get to go to Hogwarts, come on let's get to the portal." Lily said smiling at her boyfriend.

Harry smiled at the slowly de-aging woman in his arms; he remembered the day when he had asked Lily to be his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

They were walking hand-in-hand with each other down a cobbled street past all of the villagers. Their training that day went better than most, it had been 2 years since they started training and it was time to start an official relationship.

As they passed a flower shop Harry stealthily picked up a thorn-less rose and dropped the necessary money on the counter. The shop keeper discreetly nodded towards Harry saying he understood the situation; after all he had been in the business for a long time.

As they reached the forest they lay down against a tree with Lily's head on Harry's chest, after relaxing for a few minutes Harry produced the red Rose and whispered into Lily's ear softly. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

Harry had to wait no longer than a nanosecond as Lily shot up and kissed him senseless. Smiling, without even a moment's hesitation she nearly shouted. "Yes, of course I will. I promised forever with each other, and forever we will have."

_End flashback_

"So Sirius are you going, or are you staying here?" Merlin asked Sirius as he walked up to him.

James walked up to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go with them, only you can bring up the new marauders and cause havoc on Snivvilous."

Nodding Sirius walked up to the newly de-aged 11 year olds and beckoned them to follow. "Come on then you two, James is right, only I can train you both to be marauders."

"Right before you go, remember; you will act like teenages even though will be _mentally_ be 30 your will register 11, and therefore you will literally _act your age_, now enjoy your life bye." Morgana told them leaning in and giving them a kiss on the cheeks looking much like a mother.

Nodding Lily and Harry walking hand-in-hand stepped through the portal into the middle of Diagon Alley, since the magical world is full of appearing, the appearance of the-boy-who-lived, another child and a fugitive appearing in the middle of a deserted alley at mid night is completely normal, oh not strange at all.

Lily and Harry, changing their appearances into a slightly older version of themselves, Harry without his scar and Lily changing her hair and eye colour to Black and Brown respectively, and Sirius casting a glamour on his hair to straighten it, walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Going up to Tom, a blald Australian man with a hunched back, Sirius said in a perfect American accent. "We need a room, we just portkeyed from America and we need somewhere to stay."

Tom looked at Sirius cryptically examining him. Nodding he said. "Room 10 is free, I'll wake you up in time for breakfast." Nodding Sirius took the keys and took Harry and Lily to their room.

Said room was furnished like a Victorian with only two beds however. Sirius looked at Lily smiling perverted-like. "You, Lily, are sharing a bed with me."

Harry growled at the older man, whipping out his wand he thought. "_Stupify" _a red beam shot out long wand, hitting the older man in the chest knocking him out. "Idiot. (huff) _Wingardium Leviosa." _Hovering Sirius over to his bed he conjured a bucket of water under the roof and connected it to Tom for when he opens the door to awaken the trio. "Come on Lily we need some sleep." Harry said lovingly to the redhead. Nodding Lily followed Harry to bed.

'Goodnight Harry. I love you' Lily thought snuggling into Harry's chest smiling.

"Goodnight Lily. I love you too." Harry told his girlfriend resting his head on her soft hair as they fell asleep.

7:00 AM the next morning

_Knock knock knock_ Upon opening the door Tom caused the bucket over Sirius' head to tip over and shock him awake. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed causing three reactions:

one; Harry and Lily shot up with their wands drawn.

Two; Tom to start laughing

Three; Sirius to hoist Harry up by his ankle.

"Dude, that ain't gonna hold me. _Liberacorpous_. But seriously, what the deuce, after all you started it with your lewd comments yesterday. Thanks Tom." Harry said through bouts of laughter. Tom bowed and left.

"All right, all right, we need get to Gringotts. Come on guys." Sirius told the pre-teens. Walking down Diagon Alley at day was a completely new experience to Harry causing him to wish he had at least 8 eyes.

As they walked towards Gringotts people were looking at the trio of unlikely people suspiciously, causing even Lily to feel a bit nervous, this was quickly resolved when Harry put a comforting hand around her shoulders, she responded by smiling brightly at him. "Come on you two! We need the first through seventh year stuff, seriously (Pun intended) with your memories you'll probably have analysed all of the spells and potions until you cannot discover anymore _and_ have it all done by Hallowe'en. But first you need your Head of House Lordships."

Upon entering Gringotts Harry, Lily and Sirius changed back into their original forms. Walking up to a goblin (a humanoid creature at the size of a homunculus [a perfectly formed miniature human being] with ugly and often scary features.) Harry said in perfect Gobbledygook £Greetings Teller…£ taking a look at his name tag. £Griphook£

The Goblin in question fell out of his chair in surprise at the politeness of this human, normally these beings were so rude that it was almost entertaining, but, if a human is polite then it can only mean one of two things.

1) Muggleborn

2) Kind person by nature despite standings in society, therefore profitable. Note: DO NOT STEAL FROM THESE PEOPLE!

Griphook quickly stood up and got back behind his stool, looking at the trio he said in English. "Welcome to Gringotts, how may I help you?"

Shocked Sirius walked up to Griphook and said. "Well, I need to withdraw some money from my account and Harry here, he needs to become his Head of House due to last of line clause in the Potter contracts as established in 777BC.

Nodding Griphook motioned them to follow. "Come. Sliphook take Lord Black to his family vault."

A different goblin came from a distant corner. Bowing he said. "Come on Lord Black, you're vault awaits." Separating Griphook took Harry and Lily down long white corridors.

Upon arriving at a door with "_Director, King Ragnok" _emblazoned on it Griphook knocked on the door and upon hearing the drawled response of "Enter." They did so. Sitting before them in a grand well decorated room was a large goblin, in a holder on his waist was a short sword. "Ah, Lord Potter welcome to my office." Ragnok greeted with a warm aura.

"Your majesty." Harry said bowing. "Please, only call me Harry please. Lord makes me feel old, plus we have business."

Nodding Ragnok said to him smirking. "Of course, but only if you call me Ragnok." Pointing at a piece of parchment he continued. "You are correct now prick your fingers and these pieces of parchment will tell me who you are.

They did so:

Harry:

Harry James Potter (Birth name)

Mother: Lily Evans formerly Potter

Father: James Potter, Sirius Black (Blood adoption)

God father: Sirius Black (Self-proclaimed dogfather)

God mothers: Alice Longbottom (Current status: mental structure demolished, requires Parselmagic to cure herself and husband.) Selene Lovegood (Deceased)

Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le Fay-Emrys

Heir to house Black

Soul mate: Lily Evans (Mother)

Total holdings:

55 Trillion 49 million billon 77 hundred million 45 hundred thousand 9 hundred and 99

550,490,770,450,999 Galleons

68%: Daily Prophet

52%: Quality Quidditch Supplies

75%: Hogwarts

49'%: Madam Malkins

98%: Florish and Blotts.

56%: Borgin and Burkes

40% Diagon Alley.

Abilities:

Elemental (Ice, Lightning and Storm)

Multi-Animagus (All animals seen or felt)

Metamorphmagus

Animal Speak

Houses:

Potter Manor in Kent

Hogwarts in an undisclosed location

Gryffindor Manor in Edinburgh

Ravenclaw Manor in Croydon

The Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton

Lily:

Lily Evans

Mother: Karren Evans née Banster (deceased)

Father: Phil Evans (deseaced)

Godfather: Daniel Evans (incarcerated)

Godmother: Emma Evans (Coma)

Soul mate: Harry Potter (son) (Upon marriage all properties, monies etc. will be shared.)

"Hmm, this must be the most weird soul pairing I've ever seen, but no matter. Now put on these rings to take over the other Lordsips." Ragnok told the couple in front of him.

Putting on the rings he experienced an increase in power and a change in posture.

After the meeting they met up with Sirius who had taken out 10,000 Galleons for the shopping. "Come on, we need to do our shopping, and change your appearances, we don't need gawping idiots now do we Mr Boy-Who-Lived, now do we?" Sirius asked not-so-seriously.

Grinning and shaking their heads Lily and Harry followed Sirius as they walked out of Gringotts while changing into their older forms with some discreet changes. Their first step was Madame Malkins where they met a blonde git. The Blonde twat looked at them closely. "Hmm, muggle clothing, but pureblood posture. Mudbloods, high class mudbloods." He mumbled

However unfortunately for him both Harry and Lily had heard him and it was in a low, cold voice, eyes blazing with fury and a sneer that Harry said to him. "If you ever use that disgusting term again you will not like the results.

Sneering at the black haired boy the ponce said. "Who do you think you are, I am the scion of the Noble House of Malfoy."

Scoffing Harry said in a disgusted voice showing his Slytherin ring. "Heh. I'm the head of the Mythical and Most Royal house of Slytherin. So now, if you do not mind, I need robes."

After they collected their robes Lily and Harry headed towards Florish and Blotts in which they brought every (except Muggle Studies and Divination) book in the store. Followed by the apothagory in which they bought every ingredient 10 fold. And finally the familiar store.

Upon entering the store Harry said in the universal language of all animals. £Who is my actual familiar?£

A hissing sound came from the back. $I am your familier massssster. Although it will be painful, come here and see if you find me worthy.$

Walking to the back of the store Harry located the snake that had spoken to him. Curious Harry asked $What kind of ssssssnake are you my friend? And what isssss your name?$

$I am a Bassssilissssk masssster. My name isssss SSSSSisssssar Do you find me worthy.$ the small Basilisk asked his master.

$I do find you worthy. Come. I musssst buy you.$ Harry told his little snake. The snake in question was a foot long with green and red scales, with lethal amber eyes.

$Do not worry masssster after I bond with you I can blend into your ssssskin and you can sssssneak me out. (hissing laughter). Once we are bonded you will be immune to all Basssssilisk death ssssstaresssss and I will have greater magic$ Harry's new little friend said followed by laughter.

$sssssneaky bugger. Well come then bond with me.$" Harry said putting his hand into the tank. The Basilisk bit it and then it bit itself. After they mixed blood Sisar and Harry became forever bond and Sisar turned into a moving tattoo that rested on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. Harry bought the supplies claiming to be buying the things for a pre-brought snake. Lily on the other had had found a familiar in a snow white owl called Hedwig.

"So Harry, where's your familiar, I would have thought my noble defender would show off his strong familaar." Lily said to Harry teasingly.

Grinning in true marauder fashion Harry simply stated. "On my shoulder last I checked." And lifting his left sleeve to his shoulder and showed Lily his Basilisk.

"Um, that's a tatt… (shriek) It moved." Lily stated staring at the moving tattoo. "Ah, I see, you bonded with a Basilisk."

Dragging Lily's hand Harry said over his shoulder. "Come on Lily, I have a certain Godfather to scare." Shaking her head Lily followed an enthusiastic Harry inside.

TIME SKIP

1st September 11:00 Am Empty Compartment

"Here we are Lily. Come on, let's go in here, hopefully we won't be interrupted." Harry said pulling his girlfriend into the compartment and sitting down. Lily placed her head on Harry's lap and fell asleep. Resting his head back, Harry fell asleep also.

Around an hour into the train ride when there were rolling countryside out the windows a bushy brown haired girl and a pudgy black haired boy came into the compartment waking up Harry and Lily. "Oh, hello, what can we do for you?" Lily asked nicely

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. We are looking for Neville's toad. Have you seen it?" Said girl asked the couple.

"No, put I can help. There is a spell that can summon an object or organism to someone. Just wave your wand in a very quick swish and flick and incant _accio object_. Go ahead, try it." Harry said to the bookworm.

"Ok, I'll try. _Accio Neville's toad_." Neville incanted waving his wand in the correct movements and ten seconds later a toad came whizzing into a conjured tank thanks to Harry. "Thanks guys." Neville told them nervously.

"Don't worry Nev, after all us Potters and Longbotttoms have always stuck together. And I intend to keep it that way. Sound good to you?" Harry asked the nervous boy while holding out his hand.

"Of course Harry, I would like that. So. I, Neville Longbottom of Longbottom hereby accept the alliance of House Potter. As I know. Mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry echoed followed by a quick flash of white light combining the houses.

After this they talked about nonsense until a certain Blonde ponce decided to pay a visit. "Ah, the mudbl…" However the Malfoy scion didn't even finish his sentence as he was blasted out of the compartment.

The rest of the trip was quite.

When they got out of the train they heard a booming voice shout. "Firs' years this way, firs' years." So this was Hagrid, tall, bushy and kind beetle black eyes.

As they walked down the slope all except Lily got their first view of Hogwarts. However after all these years it still looked awesome electing a gasp from all first years. "All righ' no more'n four the a boa'!"

"Come on you guys, since we will stick together we'll _stick together_." After nodding they headed to a random boat.

"All righ'! FORWARD!" The armada of tiny boats glided across the water effortlessly.

After the trip they arrived at a small port where they were:

1) Introduced to a Professor McGonnagal

2) Lead into anti-chamber

3) Met Ghosts

4) And lead into the Great Hall.

The group were lead into the great Hall were they heard Hermione say something about Hogwarts: A History.

After a minute or so the stern professor walked in with a battered old hat when they heard a red-headed boy shout out. "Oh, it's a hat I'm gonna kill Fred he said it was a troll."

'_idiot' _Harry thought to Lily.

'_I agree. Watch,it's about to sing.' _And sure enough a rip near the bottom of the hat opened and the hat burst into song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall pulled out a scroll and started reading.

(Skip to the new quartet)

"Evans, Lily."

Lily walked confidently up and placed the hat on her head.

_'Welcome back Miss Evans. I believe I should put you where you actually belong this time.'_

_'Of course Gideon.'_

_'Have fun you minx in.'_ "RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione."

_'Not really bothering to look too deep. You have ambition, but only for books, the same can be said about you mind, broarden you mind. Enjoy life in.'_ "GRYFINNDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

'_Ah, nothing but loyalty here. That's good. It is obvious where you belong.'_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le Fay-Emrys, Harry."

'_Ah, I see your connection to Lily, she is your soul mate _and _mother not that I care. Go to her in_.' "RAVENCLAW!"

TIME SKIP

After dinner in the great hall (watch a movie 'cause I am_ not_ describing it) Harry and Lily were approached by Professor Flitwick. "Now you two, I've been in contact with Gringotts, and they have told me about these circumstances with Lily and yourself, and since you are a Lord and a soul-mate respectively you have a private chamber. Follow me please."

Staring dumbly at him they followed the part-goblin to the second floor where they saw a portrait of Rowena. "Lady Ravenclaw." Harry said bowing to the portrait.

"Don't bow Harry. Although the sentiment is enough, you _are _my descendent are you not? Now please set a password." The portrait told Harry while laughing.

"Of course, I'll set it to: Avalon is the place of peace." Harry told the portrait who nodded.

They walked in to find a lage common room with a fire, blue and bronze chairs and a loveseat of burgundy. "Goodnight Professor." Lily told the small man.

"Good night you two." The professor said before leaving.

"Come on Harry I need sleep." Lily said tiredly, however the way she dragged her boyfriend into the bedroom was any thing _but tiredly._

And thus endin the first night at Hogwarts.

Phew, that was long. 10 pages to be exact. Now R&R.

Next chapter: Up to Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Mother and Son

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter! Or anything you recognise.

Pairings:

Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter (De-aged) INCEST: IF YOU HATE DON'T READ!

Genrés:

Romance, Adventure

Authors Note:

NO FLAMES! SOUL BOND FIC!

REPTILLIA 28 CHALLENGE WITH A TWIST!

I WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE HERMIONE'S HOUSE TO RAVENCLAW AS IT WOULD MAKE THIS STORY MAKE MORE SENSE!

Powerful!Harry and Lily Grey!Harry and Lily Metamorphmagus!Harry and Lily Independent!Harry

Chapter 3: Up to Christmas.

Waking up the next day, Lily felt her soul mates strong arms around her, this feeling, it always got her motor running, I mean come on, who else has the privilege to wake up in their soul mate's arms at the simple age of 11? Rousing her boyfriend, Lily got out of bed to start getting dressed.

When Harry woke up to Lily shaking him, he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning, my flower."

Lily blushed at Harry's pet name for her, he'd never directly called her _his_, thinking it over, Lily found out that she loved the thought of being his. "Mornin' luv." Lily responded tiredly.

Getting dressed, Lily cast a quick _Tempus_, seeing that the time was only 6:00am, they decided to go for their morning run, before heading to breakfast. Walking out of their private rooms, Harry and Lily almost ran straight into Hermione, who seemed to have been waiting for them. Harry clutched at his chest before exclaiming "Geez, 'Mione, you nearly gave me a heart attack." However, noticing the dark circles, Harry calmed down. ""What's wrong 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at the genuine concern in the boy's face. She didn't normally trust someone this much, not even authority figures. "U-um, so-sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to bump in-into you. I-It's just th-that I-I'm be-being bullied an-and I d-don't th-think that the teac-teachers w-will be a-able to h-help me."

Lily and Harry looked at each other horrified. Harry thought for a minute before saying to the young girl, "Come on 'Mione, we have a house to sort out."

Walking towards the common room of Ravenclaw tower Harry held a sobbing Hermione into his side as he walked. Approaching the raven door knocker Harry awaited the riddle which was. "Feed me, I grow. Give me water, I die. What am I?"

Lily was immediate to answer. "Fire." The raven knocker spread its' wings and leapt into flight causing a door-shaped hole in the wall. Upon entering they were immediately intrigued by the neatness. The room was spotless. Said room was circular leading up towards ceiling one staircase heading to the left with 'Boys' over it and 7 doors leading off. To the right was another staircase with 'Girls' over it, again with 7 doors leading off of it. The ceiling was decorated in stars and planets with a dark background, the only thing that stopped the Tower from being dark were the windows placed strategically to allow the optimum amount of sunlight in everyday throughout the year.

Looking at her bushy haired friend in concern, Lily asked in a hushed voice. "Who was it?"

Hermione pointed at a group of second and third years by the nearest fireplace. Nodding at her beloved son, Lily and Harry quickly changed into an older version of themselves without the scar or noticeable red hair, and a glance towards Hermione that said. 'We'll explain later.' They headed towards the group of bullies.

Harry announced his arrival with a loud and commanding voice. "Hey, you lot, I've heard tell that you've been bullying young Hermione Granger."

The group, one consisting of Cho Chang, a fit Chinese girl, with black hair, an oval face and dark eyes, her friend, a girl with messy mid-head brown hair, light skin and black eyes, she was called Marietta Edgecombe, she looked like a girl who was more concerned with her appearances then anything. And a 3rd year from Australia called Marléna Lughn, she had long brown hair, with blue eyes and a young-ish face.

Cho looked at Harry, slightly haughty and slightly ashamed before answering snappishly. "Yeah, what's it to you?!"

Lily and Harry glared at the girl before them with anger blazing in their twin emerald eyes causing Cho, Marietta and Marléna to recoil slightly, as if physically wounded. Harry answered with a voice as cold as the arctic. "Bullying will **not** be tolerated in my presence or out of it thereof, I will not allow bullying to happen in my school, especially to my fellow housemates." Harry fought the urge to shout, however the damn broke. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Cho and her friends were shocked by the outburst by the intimidating figure in front of them. Marléna looked at her friends horrified. She told them in a stern and indifferent voice. "You told me that he person that we were annoying did something terrible to you. You know what, I can't believe it took me an entire year to realise that you are bitches. I'm going to breakfast; I hope I don't have the displeasure to see you again." And with that the normally reserved girl stormed out of the hole and down to dinner.

Lily and Harry nodded their heads in understanding before heading out towards the lake with Hermione in tow.

Once Harry, Lily and Hermione reached the Black Lake. It was a beautiful place at the bottom of a grassy slope peppered with boulders here & there, along with a few trees. The lake itself was vast, the name described the surface of the lake perfectly: it was black.

Hermione tapped Harry and Lily on the shoulder, when they faced her it was with a questioning look. Hermione then asked the following question meekly. "How did you change your appearances?"

Harry and Lily glanced at each other before answering. "We are what the magical community call metamorphmagi, **it basically means that the cells of our bodies are constantly in flux**, meaning that they are changing continuously,** this means that we have direct access to our bodies Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA)**, so we can influence it to, **say change our eye colour**, our hair length, **our height**, certain lengths on our body to grow or shrink**. It also means that potions have no effect on us as our bodies would just destroy the foreign object since our immune system can form white blood cells from red**." Harry and **Lily** explained.

Hermione looked at the duo strangely before nodding, that made sense, it seemed like it anyway. Hermione said to them. "I'm off to breakfast." Before heading off.

Harry and Lily quickly enlarged their pockets before filling them up with rocks, and when they filled their pockets with rocks to increase the work needed to be done, they headed off for 5 laps of the large lake.

While running Harry and Lily imagined a song, one for each lap.

(The following songs are not owned by me. They belong to whoever made them.)

1st lap song

Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air

In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said you're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air

I begged and pleaded with her the other day  
But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way  
She gave me a kissin' and she gave me my ticket  
I put my Walkman on and said I might as well kick it

First class, yo this is bad,  
Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass  
Is this what the people of Bel Air livin' like  
Hm this might be alright!

But wait I hear they're prissy, burqois all that, Is this the type of place that hey just sent this cool cat? I don't think so; I'll see when I get there, I hope they're prepared for the Prince of Bel Air.

Well a, came out there was a dude standin' there with my name out, I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet I just got here! I sprang with the quickness and like lightnin', disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near the  
License plate said 'Fresh' and had dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought now forget it, yo home to Bel Air

I pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the cabbie, yo holmes smell ya later  
Looked at my kingdom I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the prince of Bel Air.

(The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. By Will Smith)

With the first lap over they started the second, now people were gathering in a crowd watching the two first years jog evenly around the lake.

The 2nd laps' song:

I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The Same

Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight

But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

They Print My Message  
In The Saturday Sun  
I Had To Tell Them  
I Ain't Second To None

And I Told About Equality  
And It's True  
Either You're Wrong  
Or You're Right

But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

I Am Tired Of This Devil  
I Am Tired Of This Stuff  
I Am Tired Of This Business  
So When The  
Going Gets Rough  
I Ain't Scared Of  
Your Brother  
I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets  
I Ain't Scare Of Nobody  
Girl When The  
Goin' Gets Mean

_[L. T. B. Rap Performance]_  
Protection  
For Gangs, Clubs  
And Nations  
Causing Grief In  
Human Relations  
It's A Turf War  
On A Global Scale  
I'd Rather Hear Both Sides  
Of The Tale  
See, It's Not About Races  
Just Places  
Faces  
Where Your Blood  
Comes From  
Is Where Your Space Is  
I've Seen The Bright  
Get Duller  
I'm Not Going To Spend  
My Life Being A Color

_[Michael]_  
Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me  
When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye

But, If  
You're Thinkin' About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Brother  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now  
Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now

It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

(Black or White. By Michael Jackson.)

Even more people had gathered now, and it was only 6:30 am.

The 3rd laps' song:

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl

She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

(((((((dddfdvfrdeawsd

(Uptown girl by Billy Joel)

By this point the faculty had started gathering.

The 4th laps' song.

Blue is the colour, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

Here at the Bridge, whether rain or fine  
We can shine all the time  
Home or away, come and see us play  
You're welcome any day

Blue is the colour, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name

Come to the Shed and we'll welcome you  
Wear your blue and see us through  
Sing loud and clear until the game is done  
Sing Chelsea everyone. WOAH!

Blue is the colour, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

Blue is the colour, football is the game  
We're all together and winning is our aim  
So cheer us on through the sun and rain  
Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name.

Blue is the colour. (By Chelsea fans)

On the final lap a few people had joined in. Including Hermione who started running besides her friends.

The 5th laps' song:

(A/R: Don't shoot me, this is the last song.)

(Men)  
Make way  
For Prince Ali!  
Say: "Hey!  
It's Prince Ali!"

(Genie)  
Hey clear the way in the ol' bazaar  
Hey you! Let us through-  
it's a bright new star  
Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells!  
Bang the drums!  
Ah! You're gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa

Genuflect, show some respect:  
Down on one knee.

Now try your best to stay calm,  
Brush off your sunday salaam,  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!

Prince Ali - mighty is he - Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men definitely

(Genie as old man)  
He faced the galloping hordes!

(Genie as young boy)  
A hundred bad guys with swords!

(Genie as fat man

)  
Who sent those goons to their lords?

(All)  
Why- Prince Ali!

(Men)  
He's got seventy-five golden camels

(Genie as male newscaster)  
Don't they look lovely June?

(Girls)  
Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!

(Genie as female newscaster)  
Fabulous darling, I love the feathers.

(Genie)  
When it comes to exotic type mammals...

(Genie as a tiger)  
Has he gotta zoo-

(Genie as a goat)  
I'm tellin' you!

(All)  
It's a world class menagerie!

(Genie as Harem Girl) *At same time as verse below*  
Prince Ali - handsome as he - Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee...  
Well get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

(Harem Girls) *At same time as verse above*  
There's no question this Ali's alluring- Never ordinary never boring-  
Everything about the man just plain impresses...  
He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder,  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

(Townspeople)  
He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(Guards)  
He's got the monkeys!  
Lets see the monkeys!

(Townspeople)  
And to view them he charges no fee!

(Townswomen)  
He's generous! So generous!

(All)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies..  
Proud to work for him-  
They bow to his whim-  
Love serving him!  
They're just lousy with loyalty  
To Ali!  
Prince Ali!

Prince Ali - glamour is he - Ali Ababwa!

(Genie)  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.  
And that good people is why-  
He got dolled up and dropped by!

(Townspeople)  
With sixty elephants  
Llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more!  
With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers  
And birds that warble on key!  
Make way!  
For Prince Ali!

(Prince Ali. By Disney.)

When the jog around the lake finished our favourite soul bonded couple deposited the rocks from their pockets and shrunk their pockets back to their original sizes and walked back into the castle, followed by _every_ student of the school. During the run around the lake, Harry and Lily had not even broken a sweat, whereas the oxygen thief's who had decided to join them were flushed and out of breath.

Near the end of breakfast the bronze duo were handed their timetables:

Monday:

8:00-9:00:

Breakfast

9:00-10:30:

History of Magic

10:30-12:00:

History of Magic

12:00-1:30:

Lunch

1:30-3:00:

Herbology

3.00-4.30:

Free period

4.30-6.00:

Charms

6.00:

Classes End.

10.00:

Curfew

Tuesday:

8:00-9:00:

Breakfast

9:00-10:30:

Charms

10:30-12:00:

Herbology

12:00-1:30:

Lunch

1:30-3:00:

Herbology

3.00-4.30:

Flying

4.30-6.00:

DADA

6.00:

Classes End.

10.00:

Curfew

Wednesday:

8:00-9:00:

Breakfast

9:00-10:30:

DADA

10:30-12:00:

DADA

12:00-1:30:

Lunch

1:30-3:00:

Potions

3.00-4.30:

Free period

4.30-6.00:

Potions

6.00:

Classes End.

10.00:

Curfew

12.00:

Astronomy

Thursday:

8:00-9:00:

Breakfast

9:00-10:30:

Potions.

10:30-12:00:

Potions

12:00-1:30:

Lunch

1:30-3:00:

Charms

3.00-4.30:

Flying

4.30-6.00:

History of Magic

6.00:

Classes End.

10.00:

Curfew

Friday:

8:00-9:00:

Breakfast

9:00-10:30:

Transfiguration

10:30-12:00:

Transfiguration

12:00-1:30:

Lunch

1:30-3:00:

Transfiguration

3.00-4.30:

Free period

4.30-6.00:

Charms

6.00:

Classes End.

10.00:

Curfew

Over the following week, our soul bonded discovered different things about each of their lessons:

1. DADA was a joke, since the teacher stuttered so much, the entire room smelt of garlic and whenever Quirrell turns his back Harry always feels a sharp pain in his forehead. From his lessons with Morgana Harry determined that it is a very vile piece of magic called a Horcrux. And by what Morgana had said, the soul piece in Harry's head is trying to get back to the original soul and failing.

2. Charms was absolutely amazing, Lily was of course a prodigy, in fact, the diminutive Professor Flitwick said, and I quote. "If I weren't certain she was dead, I would have said that Lily Potter had graced our halls again." Harry was only _just_ second best in Charms followed by Hemione.

3. Herbology was, erm interesting, this was the only class that Harry and Lily didn't excel at, they were still 3rd and 4th with Neville and Susan in 1st and 2nd respectively.

4. Potions, now Harry didn't know what he had done to piss off the greasy-haired git, but, he had managed to put said git in his place.

Flashback

Sitting in a dark and dreary place, Harry and Lily waited for Snape to enter; when he did it was with a sweeping motion and fluttering cape. Looking at her old, childhood friend, only one thought went through Lily's head. '_Sev ,what happened to you? You used to be such a nice guy.'_

"Ah Mr. Potter. Our. New. Celebrity." By now the bat-like man was towering over the boy. "Tell me, what would I get if I combined powdered root of Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment, he knew this. "The Draught of Living Death sir."

Snape thought that the boy in front of him would be exactly like James Potter, maybe not. "Correct, 5 points to Ravenclaw." Looking at the girl who looked like Lily Potter he asked. "Miss Evans, where do I look if I would like to find a Bezoar?"

Lily thought for a second before answering. "The stomach of a coat or a similar animal."

Snape had one thought going through his mind at that moment. '_These firsties are most certainly_ not_ dunderheads._' "Correct, 5 points to Ravenclaw." Looking at a black haired Slytherin, Snape asked. "Miss Greengrass, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

When the Greenrass heiress answered it was in an indifferent and somewhat abused voice. "Nothing. Muggles also call it Aconite."

Snape nodded. "Correct, 5 points to Slytherin."

During the lesson Snape had set up the class to do a simple boil cure potion.

At the end he had begrudgingly gave Harry and Lily O's.

However as Harry was leaving he felt a magical thread try and enter his mind. So, detecting this, he threw his mental shields up to full blast causing Snape to fall backwards into his desk, causing him to break his spine, meaning that he is now incapable to walk properly since his coccyx, at the bottom of his spine had shattered, thus stopping any nerves from influencing his leg movements.

End Flashback.

The first flying lesson caused him to nearly get put on the Ravenclaw Quidditch as seeker due to his catch of a mist filled ball thrown by a certain blonde ponce, after he nicked it from Neville.

During a dinner in mid-October a certain Blonde ponce approached Harry and announced loudly with his thugs behind him. "Oi, Potter, I challenge you to an honour dual, right here, right now."

Harry stood up and faced Malfoy and growled. "I accept, winner gets everything.. The wins include money, heirs and female family members. This will be a deadly match. So mote it be."

A white flash of magic alerted the people around people to the two firsties that were at each other's throats.

Harry announced. "Hogwarts, I need a duelling platform in front of the faculty table." Hogwarts hummed as a long wooden platform materialised at the front of the faculty table. "Lily is my second, who is yours?"

Draco looked at the Slytherin table before answering. "Nott."

Nodding his head in acceptance Harry walked with his girlfriend towards the duelling platform. '_This should be easy.' _Harry thought over the bond he had with Lily. '_Should I use any dark arts?'_

Lily looked at her son as if he were crazy to even _question _it. '_I see no reason why not, just get it over with I want some snogging time.'_

Mounting the platform Harry brought his 15 inch wand, and shrunk it slightly to 11 inches. Getting into a professional duelling stance Harry got ready to start the duel.

At the other platform, Malfoy raised his wand to the side of his head and his left arm outwards in a 'come on' like gesture, this was extremely basic.

It was Harry who cast the first spell. "_Avada Kedavra."_ (A/R: This is a fan fic, get over it.) The sickly green light hit the Malfoy scion directly in the face, causing him to drop down, dead.

Nott stepped forward to cast his spell, starting round two. "_Imperio._" Harry felt his eyes glaze over and felt in utter serenity, he had managed to shake off this curse ever since Morgana had first cast it on him. He heard a soft and commanding voice. "_Kill yourself, kill yourself." _

Harry just smirked '_Hey, Lils guess what, it seems that I should have been in Slytherin, watch this.'_ Smirking inwardly, Harry pointed his wand at himself before inwardly saying. '

_reflectere' _Thus setting up a shield to reflect any spell before saying. "_Avada Kedavra."_ The School watched in horror as the spell left Harry's shortened wand, heading towards him, however the all sighed in relief as it was bounced back off the reflected shield, as it headed towards Nott, hitting the latter in the face killing him.

When the dual finished a blonde haired girl from 3rd year stood up from the Slytherin table and approached our main pairing. Kneeling on one knee in front of the now eating school, said. "Lord Potter, my name is Lucy Malfoy and I know of the dual agreement and since you won I am now your slave."

Looking at Lily Harry thought. _'Any ideas Lily?'_

Lily thought for a moment before replying. _'Accept Harry, she is a useful asset and we do not want to waste a willing slave.'_

Harry smirked at the third year girl before him. "I accept, Lucy Malfoy, you are now a slave to House Potter, you may continue you magical education, since you will be able to defend us if need be."

(Time skip)

31st October 1991

Sitting in Charms class Harry and Lily were working on breaking down the levitation charm and improve it so it is a flying charm instead.

Meanwhile nearby Hermione was helping Ronald Weasel-b. Ron was waving his wand in a hammering gesture while saying. "_Wingardium Leviosar."_

Hermione put her hand in front of Ron to stop him. However the red-headed idiot let loose a jet of white magic that himself in the face turning him into a girl. Ron looked at Hermione in rage before she spoke in a higher pitched voice. "YOU! YOU DID THIS, YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione stared at the red headed girl in shock before running towards the door, however she was stopped by a Harry who seemed to have teleported there. Harry spoke in a soft voice to the young girl. "Come sit with me and Lily, don't listen to that git-ette."

Hermione followed her friend to his and Lily's table before breaking down in sobs. Harry and Lily immediately stopped their analyzing and comforted the young girl.

(Time skip)

During dinner Lily, Harry and Hermione were chatting merrily about life at Hogwarts when a certain "stuttering", purple turban wearing professor came in announcing. "TROLL, TRO-OLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you outa' know oh." When the git finished he fainted… the wrong way. Pandemonium struck, the entire school started screaming, with the new Weasely girl shrieking the highest.

Dumb-ass-door stood up before shouting. "QUUUUUUUIIIIIIIEEEET! Now will everybody please, not panic. Now will the prefects please escort your houses to the dormitories , I will escort the teachers to the dungeons." Thus showing his personal dislike of the people of the house of Slytherin.

Realising this Harry spun around to face the Slytherin prefect before asking. "And, where, pray tell are you going?"

The female prefect looked at the young boy with a haughty look. "To our dormitories."

Harry pushed on regardless. "Which is where?"

While the non-descript male prefect answered, it looked like he was finally realising something. "In the… dungeons."

Realising this also the non-descript female prefect lead the entire Slytherin house back into the Great Hall.

Over the next few days Harry, Lily, Hermione and Lucy went about their day, you know normal shit: Classes, snogging, walks, snogging, running around the lake, oh and did I mention snogging?

On Bonfire night found our favourite trio of pre-teens gathering wood from the Forbidden Forest and shaping the wood into the shape of Guy Fawkes. And besides it a Phoenix shape of Fawkes. (A/N: Seriously, I only _just _noticed the irony of the name.) In the Quidditch stadium.

When this had finished the Bronze trio gathered the entire school in the stadium they lit the Phoenix and the memorial. With Incendio's and went to sit with Lucy, Susan and Neville in the Hufflepuff area.

While watching the bonfire Harry entered Quirrel's undefended mind and found out what he was doing. It would take some planning but they _would _get the Philosopher's Stone.

At the end of the fire at 10pm Harry and Lily approached the local pranksters: Fred and George Weasley (Gred and Forge) and asked them to get enough fireworks that would last an hour.

When the twins returned with a _load_ of fireworks, they took them to the five towers of the castle and started them. The red-headed duo returned just in time for the show to start. The excitement of the student population could be heard in 'ooohs' and 'aaah's'.

When the fireworks had finished it was midnight and everyone went to bed.

(Time skip)

On the 20th December Harry and Lily accidentally tripped, while talking into a classroom with a mirror in it. The room itself was dreary. It was abandoned and unused. The placed was covered in cob webs and there was a definitely scurrying of rats in the air. Looking at the mirror with the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' _Looking at the words carefully Lily slowly rearranged, back-to-front, the words and said to Harry. "I show not your face but your hearts desire."

Harry nodded in understanding, he looked into the mirror and saw himself and Lily with children around them, surrounded by Sirius, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Lucy, with Lucy at his feet and Hermione on his other arm smiling.

Harry thought for a minute and when he looked at it again, it showed just him, Lily and their children. When Lily looked into the mirror, she saw exactly what Harry saw so kissing him on the cheek Lily whispered into Harry's ear. "It _will_ happen, even if Voldemort returns."

Harry smiled at Lily before kissing her on the mouth sweetly before walking out of the room with her to

Ravenclaw tower.

In the shadows was a certain bearded man with one thought in his head. '_My plan is coming along nicely.'_

The next day Harry and Lily both signed up to stay at Hogwarts, after all it _is _their castle.

25th December 1991.

Sleeping as they always do Harry and Lily didn't hear someone enter their dormitories until they were jolted awake by a sudden. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" from their friends, including now, Daphne Greengrass.

Flashback.

30th November 1991.

In potions class Harry was separated from Lily, as she was seated with Neville. So, Harry decided to partner himself with a snake, so to improve his social status. They made a headache potion that class. Over the course of the week Daphne opened herself to Harry more until she completely broke.

She had revealed what her father did too her, yet not take her vaginal or anal virginity and asked Harry to help her.

Which he did.

On the 16th December 1991 found Claude Estella Greengrass without a soul due to rape, child abuse, child endangerment and child neglect. He was then thrown into Veil of Death, along with his wife and everything went to Daphne and Harry, Daphne since she is the heiress and Harry because, well they needed her to have a husband and she chose Harry, as he would allow her to do whatever she wants, and perform other husbandly duties when they damn well please, above the age of consent (16).

End Flashback

For Harry the presents are as follows:

Lily: A heart shaped pendent with her and his face's in it.

Neville: A Mimbulous Mimbletonia.

Hermione: Advanced dualling tactics.

Susan: A book of Magical creatures, this included Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

Daphne: Dark Arts, what you are up against, and how to stop it.

Sirius: A two-way mirror and Sirius's enchanted map of Hogwarts.

Some guy with loopy handwriting: His Dad's Invisibility Cloak.

The twins: PRANKS

Admirers: Chocolate

Lily got:

Harry: A platinum promise ring, with 'love' engraved on it.

Neville: Gillyweed, stored to last a decade.

Hermione: Advanced Charms.

Susan: A book of Magical creatures, this included Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

Daphne: Dark Arts, what you are up against, and how to stop it.

Sirius: A book on charming the Potter's. Which she immediately threw away. And a two-way mirror.

The twins: PRANKS!

Admirers: Chocolate

Over the course of the day the six friends had a little chess tournament won, which Harry and Lily drew at a stalemate in the finals. When Dumbledore played against them he lost when Harry Fools Mated him in 3 moves, and Lily trapped his king with her Rook and Queen on the end row and second to end row respectively.

END CHAPTER.

A/R: NO FLAMES. This chapter was long and tiring.


End file.
